Frank Novak
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois |family = |yearsactive = 1983-present }} Frank Novak is an American actor. Biography Novak was born in Chicago, Illinois, on March 4, 1945. He attended Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts; the University of Illinois in Chicago; and the University of Massachusetts in Boston and Dorchester, Massachusetts. Novak graduated from one of these schools with a B.A. in Classics. Starting an acting career, Novak appeared in numerous theatrical productions, including A Cat Among Pigeons, Of Mice and Men, King Lear, and A Servant of Two Masters. He then moved on to onscreen acting. On Criminal Minds Novak portrayed Arthur Lanessa, an elderly man who was killed by George Foyet in the Season Four episode "Omnivore". Filmography *Scandal (2012) as Old Marine Juror *Hollywoo (2011) as Vieil homme entrée Palace Hotel *Friends with Benefits (2011) as Detective *L.A. Noire (2011) as Joseph Nesco (video game, voice) *Lie to Me (2010) as Janitor *Raising the Bar (TV Series) as Unknown Character *Criminal Minds - "Omnivore" (2009) TV episode - Arthur Lanessa *Eli Stone (2009) as Desk Sergeant *Watchmen (2009) as Henry Kissinger *Scrubs (2009) as Pat Rosell *Necessary Evil (2008) as Army General *Mad Men (2008) as Curtis *ER (2008) as Ted *Final Approach (2007) as Air Force General Childs *The Fall of Night (2007) as Joe's Father *Big Love (2007) as Unknown Character *Love Is a Four Letter Word (2007) as Sidney *Numb3rs (2006) as John Taddeo *In Justice (2006) as Bank Guard #2 *Rumor Has It... (2005) as Party Guest *The Young and the Restless (2005) as Superintendent *Monk (2005) as Marv Chastwick *Charmed (2005) as Councilman Wexler *Medical Investigation (2004) as Sherman *Las Vegas (2004) as Detective Valdivia *Undercover Kids (2004) as Grandpa *The District (2003) as Mr. Dolans *Air Marshal (2003) as General Watkins *The Bold and the Beautiful (2003) as Dr. Tinsman *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002-2003) as Judge/Clark County Judge (2 episodes) *Boomtown (2002) as Mack Bosell *MDs (2002) as Older Security Guard *Scorcher (2002) as City Engineer *Philly (2002) as Mr. Voxman *The Guardian (2002) as Dan Kelsey *Role of a Lifetime (2002) as Desk Sergeant *Raptor (2001) as Lyle Schell (video, credited as Frank Novack) *Thieves (2001) as Warden *The Korean War (2001) as General Douglas MacArthur *Rennie's Landing (2001) as Bank Manager *That's My Bush! (2001) as Witty G. Banter *Boston Public (2001) as Interviewer *NYPD Blue (2001) as Bill Syzmanski *A Mother's Testimony (2001) as Judge *Angel (2001) as Curdmudgeonly Father *Cahoots (2001) as Charlie *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (2000) as Unknown Character *Becker (2000) as Myers *Shadow Hours (2000) as Husband *What's Cooking? (2000) as Governor Rhoads *My Little Assassin (1999) as Passenger #1 *Friends (1999) as The Gambler *The X-Files (1999) as Raybert Fellowes *Norm (1999) as Chuckie *Melrose Place (1998) as Detective *The Wayans Bros. (1998) as Contractor *Suddenly Susan (1998) as Lenny *The Practice (1998) as Dick Walsh (2 episodes) *Breast Men (1997) as Earl *Party of Five (1997) as 1st Fireman *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997) as Beat Cop *Diagnosis Murder (1994-1996) as Bartender/Cab Driver/Cop #2 (3 episodes) *Independence Day (1996) as Teddy *Boy Meets World (1996) as Desk Sergeant *The John Larroquette Show (1996) as Fireman *Virtual Seduction (1995) as Dr. Grant *The Nature of the Beast (1995) as Manfred *Night of the Running Man (1995) as Conductor *See Jane Run (1995) as Court Clerk *A Dangerous Affair (1995) as Unknown Character *Watchers III (1994) as Stratten *The Force (1994) as Booking Officer (video) *Untamed Love (1994) as Wally *Seinfeld (1994) as Clerk *Murder of Innocence (1993) as Super *Carnosaur (1993) as Jesse Paloma *Stepmonster (1993) as Fire Captain (video) *Darkness Before Dawn (1993) as Security Guard *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) as Businessman *Body Chemistry II: Voice of a Stranger (1992) as Mahoney *Sleepwalkers (1992) as Deputy Sheriff *Newsies (1992) as Policeman *Secrets (1992) as Plainclothes Officer *Seduction: Three Tales from the 'Inner Sanctum' (1992) as Bartender *Perfect Strangers (1992) as Delivery Man *Breaking the Silence (1992) as DA Wechsler *One Special Victory (1991) as Unknown Character *Life Goes On (1991) as Construction Worker *Runaway Father (1991) as Sheriff Marsee *Knots Landing (1991) as Hotel Guest (2 episodes) *The Killing Mind (1991) as Desk Officer *Quantum Leap (1991) as Lou *Earth Angel (1991) as Bartender *Street Soldiers (1991) as Unknown Character *Dallas (1991) as Oilman *L.A. Law (1990) as Coroner *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) as Judge *Silent Night, Deadly Night 2 (1987) as Loan Shark *I Am Joe's Eye (1983) as Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors